


The Evans-Snape Quadruplets

by TheFinnishAustrian



Series: The Evans-Snape Quadruplets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry has a different father, Harry has siblings, Kid Harry, Severitus, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinnishAustrian/pseuds/TheFinnishAustrian
Summary: Lily Evans and Severus Snape are happily married with four young mischievous children. What could go wrong?





	The Evans-Snape Quadruplets

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy :)  
> It's me! I've recently found some inspiration to write some sort of continuation of my oneshot "Is that you, Lily?" and  
> decided to make a series out of it. I hope you like the first part of it!

“They’re finally sleeping. For now at least.“ 

Lily turned around to face her husband when he came back into their bedroom.

“Took you long enough.” She said with a smirk on her lips.

“Long? I believe that getting even one of the boys to sleep should be rewarded with the Order of Merlin, first class. As soon as one of them falls asleep another one starts crying and wakes him up again. It’s a vicious circle!” Severus Snape said jokingly to his wife as he leaned towards her to give her a quick kiss.

Lily simply laughed and pulled his heads down to deepen the kiss only to be interrupted by a loud wail. 

Both of them sighed and pulled away from each other.  
“Your turn. Have fun!”

Lily glared at Severus as she got up from their bed to go to check on their children.

‘Why on earth did we have to conceive quadruplets?’ Lily thought to herself tiredly. But as soon as she stepped into the children room she was once again overwhelmed by the love that she felt for her four boys, however stressful they might seem at times.

She quickly made her way to the bed of her second-oldest and raised the toddler out of his crib. Severus and she had decided to have the children sleep in the same room until they were older but to give each of them their own crib as to not disturb the other’s sleep through kicking or other movement during the night.

‘Well, that worked out well.’ Lily sighed as she saw her youngest peek out from his crib, obviously having been awakened by his older brother’s sobs.

She pressed the curly-haired boy in her arms to her chest and gently rocked him up and down. Soon she felt him relax and lifted him up to give the boy a gentle kiss on his cheek, which was a bit red from the tears that had been streaming down moments ago.

“Mommy?” a soft voice broke the silence.

Lily turned around to face the only other alert occupant of the room and smiled softly at Patrick, who had obviously noticed how distressed his brother still was and had made room in his crib by pushing his stuffed animals to one side of the bed.

“Do you want to sleep in your brother’s bed tonight, Olli?” she asked the now yawning boy that she still had in her arms.

Oliver looked over her shoulder to see Patrick looking expectantly at him with a thumb in his mouth and nodded sleepily. Lily carried him over to the crib and gently sat him next to his brother. Then she gave both boys a good night kiss and quickly checked on her other two sons who were both dead to the world. When she turned around to cast a last quick look into the room while turning the lights off, she could see Oliver and Patrick snuggled together in their bed, both already deeply asleep. 

Lily smiled, her eyes full of love for her four boys and finally got herself to close the door and walk back to her bedroom, in which her husband was waiting for her, probably asleep as well.  
As predicted she could hear soft snores coming from the room when she stood directly in front of the door. Opening it she allowed herself another smile at the sight of her husband. Quickly she hung up her morning gown and slipped under the blankets. Laying her head on Severus’ chest and throwing an arm over his stomach she too fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've noticed any major mistakes don't hesitate to tell me!  
> Apart from that, if you have any ideas or a desire to read about a certain event specifically just mention it in the comments   
> and I'll see what I can do about it :)


End file.
